You Mean More
by Bubbly12
Summary: This is a sequel to If Only You Knew. Anne and Vergil are beginning to become closer in the afterlife and are brought back to life somehow. Only Anne now knows who else has Vergils' heart. I'm going to write a third but in Devil May cry section. Tudor/Devil May Cry


You Mean More

Where should I start? Oh yes! I know where to begin; I Anne Boleyn and Vergil Sparda somehow came back to life.(Yeah, I got nothing so can you use you're own imagination please sorry) We already met in the afterlife so we had a good start, in our own way. He knew my background and I knew his. Yet I couldn't help, but be drawn to him like a moth to a flame, and I curse myself for this. I thought I learned from my previous lifetime, but whatever it was...I couldn't help it. The idea of what he was and what he did should make disgusted of him even despise him. No, I never did. It was curiosity at first then I started to see a different side of him, a kinder and gentler man. He no longer seemed like the dark slayer from the whispers everyone claimed him to be. I tried to befriend him at first, but that Vergil is very stubborn I only received glares,the silent treatment, and finally he would walk away. I never gave up, I continued and made a little progress. He greeted back and it soon would turn into a small conversation, he would he hate it at first but slowly a small relationship started to built between us.

_Back in the afterlife_

"_Hello Vergil, what glooms you today?_" _I found him sitting in field full of flowers, he seemed a little irritated I disturbed him in his silence._

"_I was enjoying the silence, but it seems you came by. What do want now Anne?_" _I flicked his forehead, it was always fun to anger him at times. Especially when they say 'Never to displease him' what fools. _

"_I feel pained Vergil, I happened to be your only friend and you treat me with such disrespect what a shame. I came to walk with you again, you know what they say, everyone needs friends even the coldhearted._" _He rolls his eyes and we walk around the fields chatting away. I mostly did the discussion and he would give his replies, opinions, and questions. A few arguments here and there but would soon get settled and declaring me the winner. Then he asked a question I wasn't prepared for._

"_Anne, do you have a special feeling for me?_" _Did he hear my confession? What do I say?_

"_By what kind of feeling do you mean?_"_ His eyes rest on the ground and then looks up at me. Vergils' eyes looked full of guilt and regret and took my hand with his._

"_I mean something more then a friend. It would be better to confess now, other wise you'll be living in a fantasy and a friend wouldn't do that no matter if it may pain the other for a rejection."_

"_Yes, and I don't know why? I don't know if it's curiosity of something else, but I do care for you, you mean more to me than you know._"_Silence greets us and I pray for a miracle that this doesn't ruin our friendship we began to create._

"_Truth is, I want badly to return your feelings. Don't get me wrong, I didn't accept it at first, the way things have been going between us I could already tell you felt something for me, still there is something tying me down and I can't return those exact feelings towards you._" _If my heart was still beating it would have broke._

"_Why are you telling me this? Why bother to try to spare my feelings, you always say you want to be rid of me, this is your chance._" _Vergil sighed and rubbed his temples and calmly looked at me._

"_You mean more to me than you know._" _He said it! Yes, he may have rejected me but I know now where I belong in his heart. In that instant, Vergil grabs my shoulders and my lips meet his. For a devil, his kiss was the most sweetest. His lips could rival the most smoothest silk, all I could feel was lust and warmth. I wanted to rip his blue coat, shred his black vest, and feel his chest. How could someone be the human image of an iceberg and be very warm. My body felt like it was being fueled and I was going to burn. Vergil seemed to have enough and pushed me away, and that was just one kiss. _

"_Don't expect me to do that again._" _Vergil walked off without saying a goodbye. That was it? He rejects me, then kisses me? I'll tell you one thing that is true about him, he is very secretive. The damn bastard._

The living

Vergil and I were walking around town side by side. His cold hand met my warm one, and he was the one doing the conversation and I responded, gave my opinion, and asked questions. He lived around this life, but he didn't spend much time looking around. He was to busy trying to gain power from his father Sparda. Then an uninvited guest came.

"V-Vergil!?" We turn and we see a man who looks exactly like Vergil. The white hair and face cannot deny it. The only difference was that he wore red, while Vergil wore blue. I knew who he was, Vergil has mentioned him from his conversations, and he was responsible for his death as well.

"Dante..." Dante Sparda, Vergils' younger twin brother and the one who has his heart.


End file.
